


Reunion

by Thesseli



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Day Three: Reunion, LionTrust, Liontrust Week, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Poisoned by the alternate version of Garona on Draenor, Archmage Khadgar hovers between life and death while healers race to find an antidote.





	Reunion

There was a flash of light and shouting, then pain, then a radiating ache that turned to numbness deep inside him. He knew he was falling, but everything had gone black even before he hit the ground. 

“You’re ok, I’ve got you,” said a soft, familiar voice. “Just rest, for now. Nothing can hurt you here.” 

The Archmage nodded, surrounded by the comfortable warmth of the other man’s arms. The pain and the fear he’d felt at the moment of the attack had faded. Now, he felt good. No, not just good – wonderful. It was as if the years of wear and tear on his body were gone, all those aches and pains that come from age erased in a heartbeat. 

He’d never felt this good in his entire life. 

Khadgar opened his eyes. “Anduin?” He was surprised, but not afraid, and he wondered if he should be. But it felt so right to be cradled in the arms of the man he’d loved so dearly. “What happened?” 

There was a caress to his cheek. “You were poisoned,” he replied. “People are working on an antidote.” 

Khadgar sat up then, gazing earnestly into the eyes of the other man – the man he knew had been killed years ago. Yet he looked exactly as he had when Khadgar had arrived in Stormwind. “Am I dead?” 

Lothar shook his head. “No. Not yet, at least.” 

“Then how can I be here? With you?” The Archmage looked around in confusion. “Where is ‘here’?” 

“An in-between place where we can talk to each other.” Lothar gently guided him back to curl up against his chest. “It’s so good to see you again, my love.” 

Khadgar settled down against him, trying to make sense of what was happening. “Does this sort of thing happen often?” he asked. 

“Only when a person is hovering between life and death. When the body isn’t sure yet if it’s going to release its hold on the spirit.” 

Khadgar closed his eyes, feeling tears build behind them, and just let himself be held. “I’ve missed you terribly, you know.” 

“Just as I’ve missed you.” Lothar kissed him. 

Khadgar was no longer able to hide his tears. “I don’t want to die, there’s still so much to do. We have to stop the Iron Horde, we have to save Azeroth...” he murmured. “But I don’t want to leave you. Not after being away from you for so long.” 

“I don’t want you to die either,” Lothar said softly. “But please, don’t worry about me if you do go back. They’re working hard to save you.” He turned his head, as if seeing something Khadgar couldn’t. “If they do, I want you to promise me that you’ll focus on recovering. Don’t mourn for me…I am safe, and comfortable, and I’m not going anywhere. I’ll still be here for you when your time does come, whether that’s in an hour or a century.” He smiled sadly. “I know it’s been a long time for you, but what are a few decades, when you have an eternity in the Light?” 

Khadgar sighed, content to stay in his lover’s arms. But then he felt something…a pull, not hard, but definitely there. “Anduin,” he said. “I think it’s working. The antidote.” 

Lothar kissed him again. “I’m glad. You’re far too young to die; you still have many great things ahead of you. I know you do.” 

Khadgar felt the pull again, more insistent this time. “I love you, Anduin. I need you to know that you are forever in my heart.” 

Lothar bowed his head, and when he looked up again Khadgar could see tears in his eyes as well. “I love you too. And I will be waiting for you. But for now...live.” 

And then Khadgar felt the pull again, irresistible this time. He found himself back on Draenor, blinking up blearily from an infirmary bed, surrounded by worried-looking healers of multiple races.

“Thank the Light,” breathed a draenei, a paladin by the look of her attire. 

“You’re going to be fine, Archmage,” said a blood elf in the robes of a priest. “You were poisoned by this world’s version of Garona, but we were able to concoct an antidote. You should be back on your feet in no time.” 

“Thank you all,” Khadgar whispered. His voice cracked a bit, and he realized the tears he’d shed in that pocket between life and death were present here as well. 

“Are you all right, Archmage?” asked a pink-haired gnome worriedly, her eyes wide at the older man’s tears. “Are you in pain? I can heal you again—”

Khadgar smiled kindly at her. She looked so young…maybe younger than he’d been when he’d met Anduin all those years ago. Anduin, who’d be waiting for him on the other side, when that fateful day that no man could avoid finally arrived. 

Today was not that day. 

“I’m fine,” he replied, his expression one of pure joy. “In fact, I’m better than I’ve been in a very, very long time.”


End file.
